


Cancelled

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Prison Visit, talking about violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “WHAT DID YOU THINK ROBERT?” - he said raising his voice. - “That I just sit back thinking yeah that's right, it's fine do whatever?” - there was no answer – “Seb's alright, and I'm coming to see ya on Thursday, don't you dare taking me off that list, you hear me?” - he said but he didn't expect an answer. Robert remained silent and Aaron decided it was best if he stopped there, so he hung up.Or...Robert has a message for Aaron, he can't visit him.... Aaron doesn't agree.Set in my prison-verse
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Cancelled

“Paddy.” - said the voice on the other end of the line. He sounded relieved that he managed to pick up.

“Who's this?” - asked Paddy not recognizing the number.

“It's me... Robert.” - the voice said, and Paddy was never more surprised than in that moment. - “Aaron's not there with you is he?” - he asked just to be sure. 

“Wha..what? Why are you calling me when you should be talking to Aaron!” - he said knowing how anxious Aaron was for days now

“I can't... that's why I'm calling you.”

“You do know that he's worried about ya, right?” - asked Paddy, clearly not understanding why would Robert waste his call on him. Aaron couldn't get through to him for the last 2 days, and since it was Aaron, he was thinking about the worst case scenario. 

“He can't visit on Thursday.” - sighed Robert, not offering any further explanations.

“No... I'm not gonna be your messenger. Call him and tell him you're alright. He's thinking something's happened to ya you flipping idiot!”

“I don't want him to come... and if he shows up I make sure to cross out his name from my list. Tell him.” - said Robert and with that, he hung up. Paddy stood in the middle of a field – him being called to have a look at a horse – and couldn't believe what just happened. He can't tell this to Aaron... he would be even more worried. But it's not like Robert has the luxury to wait by the phone all day in case he can get the prison to allow him another call is there? He had no idea what to do.

* * *

He did tell him in the end.... he dreaded the moment, but he knew that Aaron needed to know. He sat him down in the back of the pub, with Chas being there as well... and just told him how it was. How Robert called him out of the blue – when he didn't even know he had his number – and asked him to get the message to Aaron.... that he cannot visit him, or else.

Aaron was fuming. He stood up, with anger pouring from his very soul... grabbed his phone in his hand and marched out.

“Aaron!!”- shouted Paddy after him.

“No, he's not doing it again.” - he muttered as he left the pub. As soon as he was out in the open, he took a few quick sharp breaths... trying to calm himself down. He needed to do something. Robert was trying to push him away... again! Like he did when they moved him. And here he was two and a half years later.... in the exact same position. What's gonna be the next? Receiving a post with his ring in it? Telling him it's over for good? Asking for a divorce? Sending him the papers? He was going out of his mind as he dialled the prison. He had no idea what he was going to say until someone answered on the other end of the line.

He managed to persuade the prison that it was an emergency, and it was about Robert's son... so they get the message to Robert to call him. He wasn't sure Robert was gonna fall for that. He must know it's just an excuse.

45 minutes later his phone went off. He walked to the bridge – their bridge – and answered it after the first ring.

“What do you think you're doing?” - he asked not even bothering to wait for Robert's first question.

“Aaron? Is Seb okay? They said...”

“WHAT DID YOU THINK ROBERT?” - he said raising his voice. - “That I just sit back thinking _yeah that's right, it's fine do whatever_?” - there was no answer – “Seb's alright, and I'm coming to see ya on Thursday, don't you dare taking me off that list, you hear me?” - he said but he didn't expect an answer. Robert remained silent and Aaron decided it was best if he stopped there, so he hung up.

* * *

Thursday came and Aaron was anxious to be there. He was worried, and he could only imagine the reason Robert wanted him to miss this visit. Another beating. Something was going on, but Robert was barely speaking about it. It had to change. He had to make him understand, that they were in this together.

He thought he was prepared for everything, but he wasn't prepared to see Robert with that many cuts and bruises. He looked bad. It must have been written all over his face because as soon as Robert sat – hissed in pain – he looked at Aaron right in the eyes.

“Told you not to come.”

“What happened?” - asked Aaron although he could guess. He looked around carefully... a few of the other inmates were watching them, it was clear what it meant. They knew. - “They knew.” - whispered Aaron, and Robert managed a sad smile. - “How?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does to me... was I?”

“No... you... it's not your fault.” - said Robert reassuring him. They haven't touched... even when it pretty much didn't matter anymore, but still, Aaron didn't want this to be any harder for his husband.

“I wanna help, what do I do Robert?” - he asked helpless.

“Okay, I know you don't wanna hear this, but... “ - he said taking a big breath – “please don't come.... at least for a few weeks... months maybe.”

“Months? You're joking right?”

“Aaron please.” - he said with desperation in his voice. - “I don't want you near.... this.” - he said glancing around.

“Did they....” - he didn't even dare to finish his thought.

“No... they just... beat me up, it was mainly thanks to my big mouth...” -he said trying to be funny.

“Robert I...”

“I'm sorry.... for calling Paddy and not you... I just... I didn't want to cause you more trouble.”

“You're not trouble Robert, you're my....” - said Aaron suddenly stopping to whisper like it was some sort of secret – “you're my husband.”

“God, I love you so much, but please promise me you won't come at least for the next few weeks.”

“I can only see you twice a month... it's not enough.” - pleaded Aaron.

“I know... I'll write, okay? I promise... just... I can't have you sitting here while they're looking at you like... like....”

“Like I'm scum.”

“Don't...”

“I know how it is Robert. I've been there.”

“I know.”

“Did you have to stay in hospital?” - he asked looking at the direction of his ribs. He was clearly in a lot of pain, the fact that he hasn't collapsed yet, surprised Aaron.

“No... but I was in isolation for two days.”

“That's why you haven't called.” - said Aaron figuring it out.

“I'm sorry.” - he said placing his hands on the table.

“They haven't stolen it yet then?” - asked Aaron looking at his ring.

“No, I'd rather die first then let someone touch this.” - he said and Aaron knew he meant it.

“Seb told me to say hi.” - said Aaron trying to lift his mood.

“Tell him I love him, and I miss him.”

“He knows.”

“Tell him anyway.”

“I will.” - nodded Aaron – “Are you gonna be alright?” - he asked. But what he meant _are you gonna be safe?_

“I don't know. I try to be.”

“Can you ask for isolation?”

“Yeah, I guess... but it means no phone calls, no letters... no nothing.”

“If you'd be safe then...”

“No... I don't want you sitting here with.... them... but I need to hear your voice, Aaron. I need that.”

“I just want you in one piece Robert.” - he said when the siren signalled the end of the visit.

“I have to go.”

“Will you call me tonight?”

“I will”

“And will you tell me if something's up?”

“Probably not.” - he laughed.

“At least you're honest.” - sighed Aaron.

“I love you.” - said Robert looking into his eyes, and although a table was between them Aaron felt like Robert touched his soul... just with one look.

“I love you.” - he echoed back before he watched him walking away. He hated just how fragile Robert seemed. He hated that there was nothing he could do to protect him inside. He hated that they knew about them... and making Robert pay for something that was the most natural thing in his life.

He only hoped something's gonna happen soon that makes them forget about Robert... that occupies them, that gives them a much better reason to be violent. He didn't care if it was another innocent man. He should... but he didn't. As long as it meant that Robert was safe, he didn't care about anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> come and have a chat on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
